I'm Back!
by JK Writes
Summary: Tea comes back from New York, and reunites with Yugi, Ryou, Tristan and Joey. When she meets Yugi's new brothers, she just might fall in love... Can't write summaries...Main pairing: TeaxYami. Other: YugixOC, RyouxOC, TristanxSerenity, JoeyxMai, SetoxOC Rated T for swearing. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Ohmygod, I haven't posted ANYTHING in a week!**

**I feel ashamed... Well, I'm putting Medieval Rival or Medieval Love on hold, to make this... I can't get the idea out of my head...**

**AU; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters... but I do own the plot line, and a few OC's, which I will name at the end of this chapter.**

**Summary: The group (Ryou, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan) haven't seen each other since graduation. When Tea comes back home from New York, she reunites with everyone. Pairings: YamixTea, JoeyxMai, TristanxSerenity, YugixOC, RyouxOC. Slight SetoxOC...**

**Anyway...**

Tea's grin grew bigger as she stepped out of the airplane. She hasn't been in Japan since graduation, because she got accepted into the prestigious New York Dance Academy.

Recently, Tea became twenty-one years old... And by now, everyone else should be in their twenties.

After about half an hour, she had gotten her luggage, and was heading towards the curb to hail a taxi. When she got one, she quickly told the driver the address of her parent's home... Until she had enough money to buy a house, or at least an apartment, along with the furniture, her parents told her she could live there.

Tea payed the driver, and said a quick 'thank you', before taking her luggage towards her house.

She knocked on the door, and waited for a few seconds. Tea had not told her parents she was coming home today, but next week.

Soon, her father opened the door. "Tea? Welcome home! But you said you were coming home next week..." He said, as he stepped aside to let Tea in. She smiled at him, and dragged her luggage inside, and set it against the wall. "I wanted to surprise you, dad!" She said, giving him a hug.

Tea's mother came out from the kitchen. "Who was at the door, Fr-" She stopped talking and smiled. "Tea! I missed you," She said, giving her daughter a tight hug. "Missed you too, mom..." Tea said. "If we knew you were coming home today, we would have picked you up," She said, taking off the apron she was wearing.

"I wanted to surprise you..." Tea trailed off. "How's Grandma?" She asked, frowning. "She's doing better than how she was before... She can walk now, just not long distances..." Tea's dad said. "That's great..." Tea said, before yawning.

"You must be exhausted... we have your room ready." Tea's mom said, pointing towards the hallway.

"No, I'm fine... I might take a walk around town... You know, getting back some memories..." Tea said, picking up her luggage, again.

"Oh... Well, you can put your luggage back in your room. We won't bother you." She said, before returning back to the kitchen. Tea's dad gave her a smile, before sitting down on the couch.

Tea quickly took her luggage to her old room, and dropped it near the door. She breathed in the scent of her home... It smelled like banana bread...

_'Mom must be baking...'_ Tea thought, walking towards her vanity. On the mirror, was a lot of pictures.

She looked over them, and smiled.

She froze when she saw a certain picture, this time, in a light purple picture frame. It was her, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Ryou at graduation.

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on kids, huddle together!" Mrs. Gardner said. "Mom..." Tea whined. "Come on Tea, it's one picture. It might be our last one before you head to New York." Yugi said. Tea sighed, and walked to the group and smiled._

_"Say cheese!" Mrs. Gardner smiled. "Cheese," The five said. "Perfect... Does anyone want a copy?" She asked, staring at the picture. Everyone wanted one, so Mrs. Gardner said she would mail them to everyone._

**_End of Flashback_**

She shook her head, and wiped the tears starting to fall. She looked at the remaining mirror, that wasn't completely covered in pictures.

Her hair was a little longer than how it was before, just passing her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue cardigan, with a white t-shirt underneath. She was also wearing jean shorts. It was summer after all, she wasn't going to wear a snow suit.

She took one more glance at the picture, before walking out of the door. The second she walked out of the house, she looked around.

Everything was still the same in her neighborhood. Nice houses, the same rusty old lamp posts... She smiled, and starting walking towards the town.

When she got to the tall buildings, she bit her lip.

'Did everyone move?' She thought to herself, before continuing on her way. She was just passing by a gym, when she saw a familiar man with tri-colored hair. She smiled, and walked into the building.

There was a lot of gym equipment, and she could see a boxing ring in the corner, where two people who looked extremely alike were boxing. She walked over to the man with tri-colored hair, and grinned. It was him!

"Yugi?" She asked, standing behind him. The man turned around, and gave her a big grin. "Tea? Is that you?" He asked, tilting his head. "You bet! Wow... You've gotten taller." Tea said, putting a hand up to her head to measure her hight compared to him.

He was now a few inches taller than her. "Well..." He shrugged, and laughed. Tea joined him soon after.

"What are you doing in a gym? You don't work out... Or has everyone changed their personality while I was gone?" Tea joked. Yugi laughed, and shook his head. "Nope. I still don't work out, and everyone is basically the same... Joey is still overly protective about Serenity, Tristan is still head over heels for Serenity, Ryou... Well, Ryou still likes food... I don't understand how he is slim..." Yugi trailed off.

"Well, I guess no one changed," Tea smiled. "What about you?" Yugi asked. "Me?" Tea replied. "Yeah, did you change? Or are you still that happy girl we all knew in high school?" He asked. "Still the same..." She said.

"Hey, Yugi!" A low voice said. Tea and Yugi looked over to where the voice was. It was coming from one of the boys in the boxing ring. The other one had his back towards them.

Tea blinked. "Am I seeing triple..." She asked quietly. The two people in the ring had the exact same hair style as Yugi. Yugi nervously chuckled. "Well... Something has changed..." He pointed to the two, before explaining.

"Those two are my brothers." He said. Tea blinked again. "Brothers? I thought you were an only child..." Tea said, looking over to the two in the ring.

One of them walked over to Tea and Yugi. He looked like the older version of Yugi, but with tan skin. "Hey there... Yugi, I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend..." He said, looking at at Yugi.

Tea blushed, while Yugi shook his head franctically. "She is not my girlfriend! Just an old friend from high school..." He said. "Well then... I'm Atem. Nice to meet you." Atem said, putting out a hand for Tea to shake. Tea smiled slightly, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too... I'm Tea."

"Okay, now that I know one of them, who's he?" Tea asked, pointing the boy who was walking towards his bag. "That's Yami..." Yugi said, quietly. "He's the quiet one out of the three of us. He only speaks when he feels he needs to." Atem said. "Oh..." Tea said.

"Damnit, Yugi, I was gone for two years, and when I come back you have two brothers! What else am I missing, someone grew another arm?" Tea said, grinning. "I'll explain to you later about Atem and Yami... But, I'm not the only one who has an addition to their family!" Yugi said, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Oh yeah? What else, someone from our group got married and had a child?" Tea said, as she followed Yugi's action. Atem quickly went back to the ring, and started talking to Yami.

"No, but Tristan has a new sister... She's adopted however. That's all I really know... I haven't seen everyone in a while." Yugi said. "Really?" Tea asked. Yugi nodded, and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"We should have a reunion!" Tea said, standing. "That's a great idea, but I don't even know if everyone still lives in the same houses." Yugi said, thinking. "Geez, Yugi, you don't keep in touch. Unlike you, I did! Well, kind of... I emailed everyone once and a while." Tea said, dragging Yugi out of the gym.

"Where are we going?! My brothers will wonder where I am..." Yugi said, as he was trying to escape Tea's death grip. "You're in your twenties-" Tea started. "I'm twenty-one... almost twenty-two." Yugi said. "You're twenty-one, you can take care of yourself without someone worrying! That is, unless your an achoholic..." Tea said. "No..." Yugi replied, sighing.

"We are going to everyone's house!" Tea said. Before dragging Yugi even faster. "Can I atleast walk on my own?!" Yugi complained.

**At the Taylor household (Tristan and his new sister! :D)**

Tristan was hanging out with Ryou, out of boredom. "Big brother..." A small voice said from the stairs. Tristan turned his head, and saw his sister peaking her head out from behind the wall.

"What is it, sis?" He asked. "Where are the towels..." She asked, embarrassed. Tristan was about to walk over to her, when she let out a small 'no'.

"I'm only wearing my..." She trailed off when she saw he had a guest. "Oh... Well, it's in the closet across from the bathroom..." He said. The girl gave him a quiet thank you, before running up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Ryou asked, raising a brow. "My new sister... Her name's Faith..." He explained, as he sat down on the couch, and continued to flip through the channel. "Faith?" Ryou questioned. "Yeah. But she prefers Faye." Tristan said, as he put down the remote once he found a channel.

"Oh, okay..." Ryou said, before turning his gaze towards the tv.

_Ding dong!_

Ryou turned his head towards the door and stood up. "I'll get it..." He said, before walking towards the door. He opened it, and saw Yugi, who was out of breath.

"Yugi? What are you- Why are you panting?" He asked, staring at him. "She... Dragged me here..." He said. "She?" Ryou asked. "Hey there!" A familiar voice said from behind Yugi.

"Tea!" Ryou said, smiling. "Hey, Ryou... Where's Tristan?" She asked. Tristan heard his name, and walked towards Ryou. "Tea?" He asked. He smiled, "Nice to see you again, Tea. When did you come back?" He asked.

"I came back today, actually. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to a small reunion on Saturday..." She asked, smiling. "Well, I'm not doing anything on Saturday... Sure." Tristan said. "And what about you Ryou?" Tea asked. "I'll go... I never have anything to do in summer." He answered, shrugging.

"*Cough* Eating *Cough*" Yugi said, covering his mouth. Tea laughed, and everyone joined in. Soon, a girl came down the stairs. "Tristan... who's here?" She asked, shyly. "Hey, Faye. These are my friends..." Tristan stepped aside, and let Faye see them.

When everyone was looking at her, she quickly hid behind Tristan. "Yeah... She's shy." He said, quietly. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Faye..." Tea said, smiling. "Y-You too..." She said, quietly. "Why doesn't she come to the reunion, Tristan?" Tea asked.

**End**

**I know, it's short... You deserve better! I've been gone for a week! I usually update like twice a day... anyway, don't judge me, I have writers block.**

**All of my OC's that will be in this story!**

_Faith 'Faye' Taylor_

_Age: Nineteen | Whole Name: Faith Latanée Taylor | Place of Birth: Ontario, Canada_

_Her story: Her parents died when she was nine, and since then, she has been sent from foster home to foster home, until the Taylor family adopted her._

_Apearrance: She has light purple, nearly white, hair with dark purple bangs, that just barely pass her eyebrows. She has emerald green eyes, and tan skin._

_Love life: You find out ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Leeta Abrame (A-bra-may)<em>

_Age: Twenty-three | Whole name: Leeta Linora Abrame | Place of Birth: Domino, Japan_

_Her story: Her parents are divorced, and she lived with her mother until she was eighteen years old. She currently works at Kaiba Corp as Seto Kaiba's secretary._

_Apearrance: Has light brown hair that goes to her mid-back, and long bangs that cover her left eye. Her eyes are dark blue, and has pale skin._

_Love life: You must find out!_

* * *

><p><em>Mark Sice (Se-Say)<em>

_Age: Twenty-two | Whole name: Mark Tane (Tawn-eh) Sice | Place of Birth: California_

_His story: He and his sister are roommates at Domino University, and he currently works as a writer for the local newspaper._

_Apearrance: Has blonde spikey hair, and light blue eyes. Pale skin._

_Love life: Single_

* * *

><p><em>Yura Sice<em>

_Age: Twenty-one | Whole name: Yura De Sice | Place of Birth: California_

_Her story: She and her brother are roommates at Domino University, and she currently works as a photographer for the local newspaper._

_Apearrance: Has straight blonde hair that reaches the bottom of her spine, with bangs going across her forehead. She has light blue eyes, and pale skin._

_Love life: Single_

* * *

><p><em>Dakun Kin<em>

_Age: Twenty | Whole name: Dakun Xonbaeor (Zon-Bay-Er) Kin | Place of Birth: China_

_His story: Is a transfer to Domino University, and is best friends with Yura and Mark. He currently is trying to become an author._

_Apearrance: Black hair, and light skin. Has dark green eyes._

_Love life: Single_

**That's it.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohmygod I am so sorry for the wait! I just started school, and I already have a massive amount of homework... Why?!**

**Just kidding... Anyways, this might be short, since I still have a ton of homework to finish.**

Joey Wheeler and his sister Serenity were sitting in the living room, both resting on a couch.

"Joey?" Serenity asked silently. Joey tilted his head to get a view of his sister, who was resting on her forehead gently on her intertwined hands with her eyes closed. "Hm?" He asked gently, looking up at the ceiling. They literally had nothing to do.

"When was the last time... you saw your friends? You know... Tea, Yugi, Ryou..." She paused. "And Tristan?" Joey looked over to her again, and caught a small blush, right before it disappeared. "Huh... Really, I'm not sure... a few months ago maybe... But Tea's in New York." Joey said.

"Oh..." Serenity opened her eyes, and stood up. "I'm going to get a snack..." She mumbled before walking towards the kitchen, leaving Joey there to think.

'Wow... I never really thought about it, but we really haven't seen each other in a while... I might go by later and-'

There was a chime coming from the door, indicating someone was there. "I'll get it!" Joey yelled. He opened the door, and his eyes widened.

At his doorstep was Tea and Yugi. "Hey guys! Tea, when did you come back?" Joey asked, tilting his head. "Earlier today... Anyways, we have a question." Tea said. "We are having a reunion on Saturday. Do you think you could make it?" Yugi asked.

Joey thought. "You can bring Serenity." Tea added quickly. Joey chuckled, before nodding. "Yeah, I'll be able to come. I'll tell Serenity too." He said, his gaze turning to the kitchen. "Oh, is she here?" Tea asked, smiling. "Yeah, I'll get her. You can come in..." Joey said, before walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Serenity, Yugi and Tea are-" He started. "Tea's back?" She asked quickly, smiling. "Yeah, and-"

Before Joey could finish, Serenity had ran passed him already. He followed his sister into the living room, much slower however.

"Tea! When did you get back?" Serenity asked, hugging the older woman. "Today, actually. So, did Joey tell you already?" Tea asked, giving Serenity a tight squeeze, before letting go. "Tell me what?" Serenity asked, turning to her older brother.

"We're having a reunion on Saturday." Yugi said. "Am I invited?" She teased Yugi. Everyone laughed, but nodded. "Yeah... There is a girl your age coming too." Tea said. "My age? That's something you would have said to me if I was nine! That was ten years ago..." Serenity joked.

"She's Tristan's new..." Tea paused, when she noticed Serenity tense. "... sister..." She said slowly. She was about to laugh when she saw Serenity relax at the word 'sister'. "What... Are you... perhaps, jealous?" Tea asked, smiling.

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Still have a ton of homework... Why must an elementary school give out so much homework, on the second day... Sheesh...**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the two day or something wait! It's the weekend now -Cue epic music- so I will be uploading whenever I can...**

Serenity blushed. "What?! N-No I'm not!" She countered. Serenity's blush caught Joey's eye. "Hm... _Are_ you jealous, sis?" He asked, raising a brow. Joey, being the proctective older brother, he was absolutely against this. "I just said I wasn't!" Serenity whined.

Joey sighed, and stood up. "What time is the reunion?" He asked, glancing at a nearby calender. "At noon. We're having a lunch at the beach." Yugi said. "Who's invited?" Serenity asked, still a bit red.

Tea placed a finger on her chin. "Well, there's you two... Tristan and his sister... Ryou... Hey, Yugi... Are your brothers invited?" Tea asked, looking at the tri-color haired boy- or now, man. "I didn't think about that... I guess it would be nice for them to meet some people, considering they only came to Domino recently." Yugi replied.

"Well, you, Tristan, Faye, Ryou, Atem... and... Yami, was it?" Tea said. The three others nodded. "Ah..." Serenity said, biting her lip. "Well, I've got to go... It's already 4. My brothers are probably wondering where I am." Yugi said, glancing at a clock in the room. "Me too. I've been out for a while, and my mom and dad are probably thinking I got lost or something..."

Serenity and Joey gave the two a smile as they walked out the door. "See you on Saturday!" Tea said as she walked. Everyone yelled out a response, before the door closed.

**At the Mutou House**

"Grandpa! I'm home," Yugi called out into the large home. Since Atem and Yami had exactly no idea where everything is in Domino, Yugi and his grandfather suggested they live with them.

Mr. Mutou **(Sorry, if he has a name, I don't know it...)** walked down the stairs slowly, and gave him a smile. "Yugi..." He said, before looking around him. "Where are Atem and Yami?" He asked.

"Uh..." Yugi looked down, remembering they didn't know their way around town. "At the gym... I think..." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Yugi, you know they don't know their way around... Call them, and find them." Grandpa **(I'm just going to call him Grandpa.)** said.

Yugi nodded, and took out his phone. He quickly dialed Yami's number, and pressed the phone against his ear.

_'Hello?'_ The voice said.

"Hey... Are you and Atem still at the gym?" Yugi asked.

_'What do you think? You left with your girlfriend two hours ago... We left and tried to walk home...'_ Yami said slowly.

"Walk home?! Are you mad? You don't know where anything is here," Yugi yelled into the speaker, completely ignoring the fact Yami called Tea his girlfriend.

_'Lower your voice, will you... We got lost, obviously, and we're at that bookstore... Sina Books or something...'_** (If Sina Books is a thing, I don't own it.)**

Yugi shook his head and sighed. "Sina Books is on the other side of town... I'll be there in ten minutes."

_'Okay... Bye.'_

"Bye." Yugi hung up, and walked out the door once again. He got into his car, which he didn't use much... He pretty much just walked everywhere.

When he arrived at Sina Books, outside was Yami and Atem... Except, Atem was talking to a girl, who looked like she was half of Atem's height, while Yami was glaring at Yugi...

He quickly got out of his car, and walked over to the three.

"Sorry Atem... Yami..." Yugi said, giving them a sheepish smile. "It's fine, Yugi... But next time, let us know when you run off with your girlfriend." Yami said, shaking his head. "Tea is not my girlfriend?! Why do you keep saying that?" Yugi complained.

"Well, Atem told me she was your-"

"Hey, Yugi!" Atem said, grinning. Yugi saw a strand of blonde hair from the girl behind Atem. "Who's that?" Yugi asked, tilting his head. "Oh, this is Yura." Atem stepped aside, letting Yugi see the girl.

**(If you want her hair, eye color etc... go to the first chapter.)** Yura was wearing a white shirt with a black bear paw on it, jean shorts with black and white suspenders, and black wedges. "Yura? Is that you?" Yugi asked, raising a brow.

"Yugi? It's been so long!" Yura said, giving Yugi a lopsided grin. "You two know each other?" Yami asked from behind Yugi. "Yeah, she was my science partner in high school. Ever since graduation, I didn't really see anyone from school..." Yugi said.

"So, how have you been?" Yura asked. "Good," Yugi replied. "What about you... Did you visit California?" Yugi asked. Yura nodded and smiled. "Yeah. And Mark is going to move here!" She said, her grin getting wider. "Really? I haven't seen him since he visited a few years ago," Yugi said.

"Are we going back?" Yami asked, leaning against a wall. "Alright, geez, hold your horses." Yugi said, turning to the older man. Yura bit her lip and looked down. "Uh- Yugi?" Atem started. "Would it be alright if Yura stayed at our house?" He asked.

Yugi nodded, but raised a brow. "Why? What happened to your apartment?" Yugi asked, tilting his head. Yura sighed, shook her head. "Xola kicked me out. (Zola) Apparently her grandson wanted to move into the apartment." Yura rolled her eyes.

"That is a sad excuse..." Yugi mumbled. "But I think it would be fine if you stayed for a while. I mean, ever since we moved, we've had a lot of room... I don't know why Grandpa bought such a big house for four people..." Yugi said.

Yura nodded, and the four walked into the car.

When they got back to the Mutou house, they found Grandpa doing the dishes. "Hello, Mr. Mutou." Yura said, bowing once Grandpa turned around. "Yura? It's been so long, nice seeing you again... What are you doing here?" He asked, drying his hands.

"Um..." She mumbled. She quickly looked down, hiding her blush with her long hair.

"Her landlord kicked her out. So, she's going to live here... If that's okay with you." Atem said. Grandpa smiled. "It's fine," He said, waving his hand. "Just don't make to much noise... You can stay in the room next to Atem's..." Grandpa said.

Yami walked up the stairs to his room, but accidently wandered into Yugi's room. He glanced around the room, and walked in. He knew it was kind of snooping, but he was curious what was in his room.

His blankets were a dark blue, while his pillows were black. It was a double bed, and he had two small wooden drawers on each side of his bed.

He glanced over to his dresser, where he had a lot of framed pictures. He walked over to the dresser, and stared at the pictures.

There was a lot of pictures... most of them was of him and his friends. He only had a few pictures of just him...

His eyes glanced over to a picture of Yugi and a few friends in Graduation Gowns...

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the door.

**GAHH I AM SO SORRY! I have more homework .-. I will make a bigger chapter tomorrow! Yes, I work on Saturdays and Sundays... *Sigh***

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	4. Chapter 4

Yami turned his head to see his younger brother at the door.

"I walked into the wrong room..." He started. "Who are they?" Yami asked, staring at the picture. Yugi walked over, and stared at the picture. Yami looked over at him, and saw the ends of his mouth tugging upwards.

"Those are my high school friends... We're actually having a reunion this Saturday... You and Atem are invited too." Yugi said, picking up the small frame. "Very well... I'll leave now." Yami gave him a small smile, that you would need to squint to see, before leaving.

Yami walked into his room, which was kind of Egyptian style. He had a double bed, which had jet black blankets with yellow pillows, and he had plastic Millenium Puzzles hanging from his ceiling. His walls were painted gold, and it had some symbols painted onto it.

He placed his black choker onto his dresser and flopped onto his bed.

One thing was racing through his mind...

_Reunion?_

**(Just if your wondering, at the moment, it is Wednesday.)**

**Thursday...**

Tea smiled as she walked through the town. She breathed in the smell... She could smell the bakery from here... She was looking for stuff for the reunion... She stopped when she reached a summer clothing store at the corner of the street.

'Maybe there is something there for me to buy...' She thought, as she walked through the doors. Quickly, an old lady greeted her.

"Hello, young lady... Welcome to Summer Sun... Are you looking for anything particular today?" She asked. Tea smiled at her. "Um, yes, in fact I am... Me and my friends are having a reunion this Saturday at the beach, and I was wondering if you had any bathing suits..." Tea asked timidly.

The old lady smiled at her, and waved her hand to bring over an employee. "Yura, go help this young lady find bathing suits, will you?" She quickly asked her. Yura nodded. "Yes, Grandma." The old lady left, to talk to another customer.

Yura turned to Tea, and covered her mouth. "Tea?" She asked, smiling. Tea quickly scanned the girls' features and grinned. "Yura! It's been so long! How are you?" She asked, giving Yura a hug.

"I've been great... When did you get back from New York?" Yura asked, guiding her to the bathing suits.

"Yesterday. So, how's the apartment?" Tea asked, obvlious from what happened the day before. Yura bit her lip. "Xola kicked me out..." Yura sighed, and browsed through the racks with Tea. "Yugi and his brothers offered to let me stay at their house... I feel kind of bad invading their space though..." Yura said.

Tea nodded, and an image of Yami and Atem flashed in her mind. Although she didn't really see Yami yet, Tea assumed he looked simular to Atem and Yugi.

"So, what kind of bathing suit are you looking for?" Yura asked. "Anything comfortable... Maybe blue..." Tea answered. Tea turned her head when she hear shuffling. When she saw what was in front of her, her eyes widened. Yura was holding a rather revealing piece.

"No way, Yura!" She said, shaking her hands in front of her. "Oh come on... Most of your guest will be boys," Yura said, with a micheavous smile. "Yura!" She whined. "Oh, fine... I was joking... The real one is right here."

Yura switched her hands, and showed Tea a two piece swimsuit, which was blue and black.

It had black short-shorts with a blue top that covered her stomach, tied to the hook by a black ribbon. "That is better. How much is it?" Tea asked, grabbing the swimsuit from Yura gently. "It's $11.99. Are you going to get it?" Yura asked, looking at a swimsuit.

Tea checked her white purse, which contained a 20 dollar bill. "Okay," Tea said. "So, are you going to the reunion? Surely Yugi told you about it." Tea asked, as they walked to the counter.

"Well, I heard Yugi say something about it to Atem in the car... But he never said anything to me..." Yura said. Tea sighed in frustration. "You mean, you stayed in his house last night and he didn't invite you? I'm going to have a small talk with him," She started.

"But you surely are invited." Tea finished. Yura gave her a small smile. When they reached the counter, Yura's grandmother walked up to the till. "Did you find everything you needed?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, all thanks to Yura," Tea said, smiling at her friend. Tea payed for the swimsuit quickly.

"Oh, and Yura, Sora came. She's going to take over your shift for today... You're free to go, but you have to come back at 6 to help me close up, okay?" She told her granddaughter.

Yura nodded and smiled. "I'll be back at 6," She started. "Come on Tea! Let's go," Yura grabbed Tea's wrist, and ran out of the store with her.

"Where are we going?" Tea asked as they ran. "Oh, just visiting a few stores... The reunions at the beach right?" Yura asked. Tea nodded. "Yeah, why?" Yura just smiled.

"Because, I'm giving you a makeover!" Yura winked, and dragged Tea faster. Tea's eyes widened at the word 'makeover', and she groaned.

**End!**

**It's a bit longer than the last few chapters... Mostly because it's a Saturday, and while everyone is out doing something, like going to the mall or some other crap, I'm at home, typing away on my laptop, all for you!**

**Just kidding, I love doing this!**

**Well... At least I think it was longer?**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	5. Chapter 5 PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately...**

**Sadly, this isn't a chapter.**

**Please don't kill me, but I can't write any more chapters until sometime in November or December. But don't worry, October is nearly over.**

**The reason is because one of my best friends is in the hospital...**

**She's in a coma... Why D: She's only 10...**

**I've been worried sick, and lately I haven't been able to do anything productive. I've been getting behind in school, I barely eat and I'm getting teased for it...**

**Anyway, enough of my pity story, I WILL try to update sometime next week I hope...**

**Don't drink and drive.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
